1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat cooking devices and particularly to heat cooking devices using a heat emitting member to heat the interior of the heating chamber.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 26 schematically shows an example of an internal structure of a conventional heat cooking device. In the heat cooking device, a heating chamber 250 has its outer periphery covered by an exterior portion 200. In conventional heat cooking devices, heating chamber 250 is internally heated by a heater 300 to heat and cook a food 400 placed on a turn table 260 in heating chamber 250. Heater 300 is e.g. a quartz heater, a sheathed heater or the like. To more efficiently heat food 400, there is provided a reflective plate 301 formed of metal or the like and covering an upper portion of heater 300.
In conventional heat cooking devices, however, reflective plate 301 is heated by heater 300. Thus, heat cooking via heater 300 can result in exterior portion 200 being heated to as high a temperature as approximately 120.degree. C.
Since the user can touch exterior portion 200, conventional heat cooking devices having exterior portion 200 heated to the high temperature mentioned above is unsafe.